


want to keep you here (because you dry my tears)

by avestrum



Series: summer loving and fights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chapter 4 Is Iwaizumi's POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futakuchi/Terushima is a one night thing, Gen, Gratuitous liberties with Japanese laws, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi is a good senpai, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Parties, So is Aone/OC, Underage Drinking, Underage Kink Exploration, ft Oikawa Tooru's reluctant compliance, there's a sequel to this that's Makki and Mattsun centric that's a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: “This one’s temperamental.” A voice says from behind him. It’s low and slightly amused, in a way that makes Shimada’s knees shake. Shimada turns around, ready to beg for his chocolate milk when he comes face to face with one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen in his life.Finally he manages to say something. “Shimada Akiya.” He introduces himself as his chocolate milk is offered to him. It’s only after he’s stabbed his chocolate milk with the provided straw that he notices hot guys uniform. Seijoh’s teal and blue stares back at him, the number sixteen printed onto the front of his chest has him choking on his first gulp of chocolate milk.“Kyoutani.” Is the only thing the boy offers in response. “Enjoy your chocolate milk.”
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Original Male Characters, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Original Male Characters, Kyoutani Kentarou/Shimada Akiya (OC)
Series: summer loving and fights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Shimada Akiya likes his life. He’s in his second year at Johzenji High, he’s on the volleyball team with his friends and his grades aren’t terrible for the first time in four months.

"Akiya!" Terushima Yuuji calls out from behind him. Both of them had just finished practice and while Shimada had changed back into his uniform, Terushima is still in his sports gear. Terushima waves once he turns around, a wide grin plastered on his face as he bounds up to Shimada.

"Aki! Did you hand in your permission slip for the training camp next Monday?" Shimada frowns, ruffling through his bag for the Training camp permission slip they were given last week. When he doesn’t find it he nods in relief.

“Yup.” 

“Good, it’s been a while since we’ve been invited to anything, and Aoba Johsai is a powerhouse, they have that setter, Oikawa Tooru.” Terushima tries his best to sound dismissive, but he’s still mad that Aoba Johsai had beaten them and caused them to place in the top four at the Inter-High preliminaries. A part of it is on Okudake-san’s behalf,Terushima having a soft spot for their former captain.

“We just got invited to a week long training camp with Nohebi, Fukuroudani and Seijoh.” Terushima laughs, while patting him on the back. “Didn’t you hook up with that ace from Nohebi at Bobata’s party a couple months ago?” 

“Shut up.” Shimada huffs, shoving Terushima with his shoulder. “I doubt the third years are going to stay on, ours didn’t.

“Of course they will!” Terushima looked at him he was stupid. “Other teams are totally getting ready, the Spring Playoffs are in five months!” 

“Well yeah, our third years didn’t stick around though.” Shimada rolls his eyes 

as they reach the corridor where their classes were. Their captain was good, but once they lost to Aoba Johsai at the Inter-High prelims, it felt like the third years just lost the fuel in their engines to keep trying. “But I mean like, cute third years.” Shimada shrugs as he slips in through the doorway past his classmates and spots Bobata sitting with Arata.

“I’m sure that they will have some cute third years.” Terushima reassures him with a grin still plastered on his face as he drops into his chair. “Fukuroudani has that ace of theirs and if Nohebi’s ace is still around, who knows? Maybe there’ll be more than just volleyball action that week.” Terushima teases as Shimada ducks his head between his arms and groans.

*

They’re spending the night before they leave for their training camp at Terushima's house. Bobata is sitting in Terushima’s desk chair, spinning around in circles and making him dizzy. Shimada is hanging half off of Terushima’s bed and Terushima is sprawled across the carpet in his room.

“I found footage of Seijoh’s match against Shiratorizawa.” Shimada mutters as his hair brushes against the carpet. “Oikawa is a good setter but I’m terrified of his serving man.” 

“He's a genius, you know Futamata will say so. Fucking setters and how smart they are.” Bobata whines from where he’s sitting, looking up from his phone and sticking his leg out to stop him from spinning around. “That reminds me, when is Futamata coming over? I’m starving.” 

“Hmm? He said he was on his way with dinner.” Terushima answers as he props himself up on his elbows. “We totally could have gone out tonight though.”

“ Tanaaki sensei would have our heads if we went out, got caught and didn’t make it to the camp that we want to go to.” Bobata mutters. “Besides, didn’t Futamata lose his fake ID? “

“You know he has more than one fake ID right.” Terushima tsks but glances over at the clock. 

“We do have to be up by five.” Shimada adds in. “But if he doesn’t get here soon Yuuji I’m going to order something because I’m starving.” 

Right on cue, Futamata pushes Terushima’s door open, carrying a bag of delicious smelling food and a carton of soft drink. Terushima eagerly pushes himself onto his elbows before he rolls over onto his stomach and gets up properly, reaching for the food with grabby hands.

“In a circle on the floor. All of you.” Futamata chides as he lowers the food on the floor in the middle of the four of them. “If any of this spills you owe me about two thousand yen each.”

“Don’t tell me you went down to that expensive place? I thought you said you’d get some cheap shit.” Terushima groans but he sits back down anyway, crossing his legs as he digs through the plastic bag and starts pulling out the food. Shimada rolls off Terushima’s bed and sighs, eyeing the food in front of him.

“You look like you bought enough for an army.” Futamata crosses his arms over his chest now that his hands are free and he shakes his head. 

“Bobata eat, before I regret feeding you.” He mutters and sits himself down next to Terushima, reaching for the cutlery.

“So how do you think training will go.” Tomorrow is the day they’d have to see how they matched up against one of the most promising schools from Miyagi, with of course the presence of Fukuroudani and Nohebi. It was probably Fukuroudani that scared Shimada most, their ace was among the top five of the nation, but at least it wasn’t a real match up. 

“Teru?” Bobata finally looks up from where he was on his phone. “Is your mom okay with having us over? I know Akiya is staying.”

“Ah, my mom was asking as well.” Takeharu murmurs while scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Ey? It’s no problem, as long as we don’t make too much noise she won’t mind.” 

  
  
  


*

Their first day at the training camp has them pitted against Fukuroudani instantly for their first set. After they had warmed up they were sent straight into practice sets that Fukuroudani won so fast Shimada’s head was spinning. 

“Shimada-kun!” Bokuto comes up to him just as he lines up to start a penalty lap of flying receives. “Your technique is good, but try to hit with more power ah? You’re holding back.” 

“Ah!” Shimada straightens his back before bowing. “Thank you Bokuto-senpai.” The Fukuroudani ace grins at that and rubs the back of his head, eyes closed with how wide his smile is. 

“No problem! Now get going!” Bokuto gives him a hard pat on the back, sending him stumbling forward into his first flying receive.

*

  
  


In the middle of their break between practice sets, Shimada spots a vending machine in one of the hallways of Aoba Johsai’s gym. It has the usual bottled teas, but the chocolate milk in particular catches his eye. He’s a big fan of chocolate milk.

After he bugs Terushima for some spare change, he bounds up to it, eagerly eyeing the box with an animated cow on it and fumbles with the money, before he feeds it into the machine’s slot and pressing the button for the chocolate milk. He can feel his cheeks stretching, smiling as the gears whir and the springs begin to push out the chocolate milk, only for the machine to suddenly stutter and stop.

His chocolate milk doesn’t fall. 

“Stupid piece of scrap metal.” Shimada grumbles at the offending machine in front of him. It’s -taken his money and the chocolate milk has somehow gotten stuck halfway through being dispensed. He tries shaking it, tapping on the glass as hard as he can without breaking it, even swearing at the thing, but his chocolate milk stays stuck and mocks him from behind the glass.

“This one’s temperamental.” A voice says from behind him. It’s low and slightly amused, in a way that makes Shimada’s knees shake. Shimada turns around, ready to beg for his chocolate milk when he comes face to face with one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen in his life.

Speechless, he feels like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. The guy in front of him has short cropped hair that was blonde and on either side of his head were two black stripes parallel to each other. His eyes are lined with thick eyeliner, sharp and observant as they narrow in on the vending machine behind him.

“You’ve got to be a bit rough with this one.” Hot guy says as he steps past Shimada, before he delivers a swift kick to the base of the vending machine. There’s a thump that lets him know that his chocolate milk falls to the bottom of the machine. Hot guy fishes it out for him. 

Finally he manages to say something. “Shimada Akiya.” He introduces himself as his chocolate milk is offered to him. It’s only after he’s stabbed his chocolate milk with the provided straw that he notices hot guys uniform. Seijoh’s teal and blue stares back at him, the number sixteen printed onto the front of his chest has him choking on his first gulp of chocolate milk.

“Kyoutani.” Is the only thing the boy offers in response. “Enjoy your chocolate milk.” It was only then did he place the face in front of him. This.. this is someone he does not recognize. In the white and teal, this guy’s a stranger to him and all his knowledge about Seijoh.

Shimada doesn’t have the chance to say anything else as Kyoutani walks back into the gymnasium, without whatever he came out to the vending machine for. Shimada stares at his back, actively sipping his chocolate milk as he gets distracted by Kyoutani’s shoulders and how they flex under his shirt.

Well… he’s so screwed, he thinks as he slowly follows Kyoutani back into the gym

Their next game is with Nohebi and for the whole duration of the practice set his eyes kept flicking over towards the court where Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani were in an intense and long rally. Numai, Nohebi’s ace even laughs at him from across the net when he’s so distracted that he receives a spike with his face.

“Akiya.” Numai teases him. “Getting distracted cause you can’t keep in your pants?” 

Shimada hisses, as Terushima lifts him up by his arms.

“Fuck off Kazuma.” Terushima mutters, as he dusts Shimada’s shoulder for him and smoothes a hand over the red mark on his forehead. “I have no clue what you saw in him.” Terushima says into his ear.

“He’s hot and he has a nice dick.” Shimada says in a low voice, eyeing the blond on the other side of the net. “And he knows how to use it.” 

“He’s not that great.” Terushima huffs. 

“Yes yes I know you’re miles better than he is Yuuji don’t brag it makes you less attractive.” He jokes with his friend as they get back into position on the court.

Johzenji wins against Nohebi, with Arata as their libero it wasn’t that hard since Arata had specialized so much in defence whenever they played two on two, anyone who was with him picked up a thing or ten. Terushima makes a few outside shots that land right along the end line, earning them some risky points, while Rintatrou and Katsumichi rotate in and out of the match just to keep Nohebi guessing.

Seiji, their old captain, hates Nohebi, and as Shimada reaches out to pat Terushima on his back to praise his hard work, Terushima smiles back at him and seems to know what he was thinking. It was his hard work that keeps the team together during matches, they all know that in the back of their minds, but it was their time now. 

Unfortunately, since they had arrived by mid-day and according to the schedule they were to close the gym at six, they weren’t able to play against Seijoh yet. Shimada lingers next to Terushima in their room, rubbing his towel against his wet hair.

“Seijoh looks strong.” Tsuchiya mutters from Terushima’s right. 

“Hmm? I hope we can receive some of Oikawa’s serves. Losing to them once was enough.” Rintarou sighed from behind them, his own towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Oi!” Hana poked her head into Johzenji’s allocated room without any shame on her cheeks. She glanced around at the eight of them before she shook her head. “Dinner is about to be served and if none of you are there, you won’t be having any!” She said before she left and closed the door behind her.

Terushima glanced over at him, eyes wide before he started shoving his towel into his bag. Takeharu yelped as Bobata leaped over his sitting form on the bench and sprinted the short distance towards the door. “See you at dinner morons!” He yelled teasingly as he yanked the door open to run down the corridor.

They ended up sprinting into the cafeteria with too much energy, faces falling sheepish once Tanaaki-sensei scolded them from across the room, but as they sat down to eat their food, Terushima glanced over him to him with a bright ass smile.

  
  


*

  
  


“Terushima you don’t understand! He’s hot like, really really hot and he wasn't around when we played Aoba Johsai last time so I don't even know his name.” Shimada groaned before he shoved his pillow over his face. The entirety of Johzenji was up after curfew, unsurprisingly, and they were gathered around in a circle on their bedrolls while sitting in the dark. Most of them were on their phones, browsing and showing each other an odd picture or update from social media. Terushima though, had his legs crossed under him and was patting Shimada gently as his friend suffered through his hot guy panic.

“Like how hot?” Takeharu asked from the other side of the circle, still scrolling through whatever was on his phone. 

“You know Bokuto-senpai level hot?” Terushima and the others nodded. “Imagine that but like, with an air of, ‘I’ll fuck you up’ about him.” Terushima laughed and shook his head at Shimada. "His  _ biceps _ Terushima, those biceps!"

Bobabta and Futamata only groaned, expecting the impending pillow strike from Shimada that smacked Terushima directly in the face. 

“And he helped you get your chocolate milk from the vending machine.” 

“Yes! It was chocolate milk! What if he thinks I’m childish.”

“You’re far from childish.” Takeharu reassured, reaching over to pat Shimada’s pillow kindly. “You’re probably one of the most mature one of us here.” 

“You know it’d be easier to hit on this dude if you’re alert and not half asleep right?” Rintarou muttered from where he was on his phone, his face illuminated by the screen. Rintarou, as usual, always pointing out things they needed to be doing but not actually setting an example. Takeharu snorted from his own bedroll and shook his head fondly.

“That means you’ll be putting your phone away too doesn’t it?” Nobuyoshi said while raising an eyebrow. He was the only one who wasn’t on his phone, but he had still gathered in the centre of the room looking to gossip. 

Terushima rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. “Alright, I hate to break this up but Rin-kun is right, and we need some sleep if we want to even be considered some competition for the others tomorrow, especially if we’re playing Aoba Johsai and Shimada’s hottie.” Shimada groaned, rolling over to bury his face into his pillow while laying on his stomach, but he and the others complied nonetheless. 

Once all the phones were turned off, and it seemed like everyone had fallen asleep, Terushima turned over to look at Shimada who was staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open.

“Akiya,” Terushima whispered in the dark. Shimada’s head turned towards him and he hummed curiously. “If he really is that hot, just be yourself. You’re good at talking to people you know.” 

“Maybe.” Shimada whispered back before he hugged his arms around his shoulders. “Thanks Yuuji.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning had them all waking up nice and early. Terushima protested being dragged to the showers, as did Shimada. He was complaining to Terushima when he bumped into someone in front of him. Terushima went silent and Shimada lifted his head, ready to lay into whoever got in his way when Kyoutani smirked at him.

“Good morning.” Kyoutani said in a low voice, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. It was only then that Shimada realized that he was very very naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. He let out a small squeak with a good morning and trained his eyes on Kyoutani’s face, before Terushima finally took pity on him and dragged him away.

“So that’s him?” Terushima asked once they were both under the spray of their showers.

“Yuuji!” Shimada whined, scrubbing the soap off of his face. 

“Fine fine, but if he flirts with you again I’m not saving you. Now,” Terushima flicked some water at him. “Finish your shower and let’s get to playing!” He said excitedly.

While they were warming up on the court, Shimada glanced around at the other teams. “Oi, Terushima, Bobata, you notice we’re the only team who doesn’t have third years?” Shimada leaned over to say into his friend’s ears. “There’s eight of us, each team has about ten or more people.” 

“Yoo-hoo?” Oikawa waved at them from the edge of the court. “Your third years didn’t join you?” He asked, but to Johzenji it almost sounded like he was taunting the team. 

“No.” Terushima put on his fake smile and stepped forward, with a cool and collected tone. “No they left it to us to take the Spring-High playoffs, we’ll make it to Nationals, you’ll see.” 

“They have faith in you then? Well,” Oikawa turned around as his team called out for him. “I look forward to seeing what you can do.” Oikawa wiggled his fingers in a small wave before he walked away.

“Tch, I hate his attitude,” Rintarou sighed from behind them. Tsuchiyu and Higashiyama nodded their agreement. 

“And his serves.” Tsuchiyu chimed in with a quiet tone. Their libero received the brunt of Oikawa’s serves in the semi finals, so much so that his forearms were bruised in the days after the match. Arata seemed to watch Oikawa go with a kind of steel in his eyes that made the captain of Johzenji shiver.

“Hmm, your receives will be fine Arata.” Terushima said in his usual excited tone, but the others could hear the determination underneath. 

Aoba Johsai was their first match up for the day, and if they had underestimated anything, it was the raw power that came with having Iwaizumi Hajime as their ace and Oikawa Tooru as their setter.

They were walked all over and used like a welcome mat. Kyou had raw and untamed power, as Shimada found out when he was too busy staring and received Kyou’s spike with his forehead.

“Aki!” His team crowds around him as he blinks slowly, eyes focused on the head of blond that pushes through yellow jersey’s until he’s leaning over him. Kyou stares down at him with worry lining his face.

“Sorry.” The blond says softly and holds his hand out to pull him back to his feet. It takes Shimada a few seconds but he grasps the hand held out to him and stumbles into Kyou once he’s on his feet.

“That… was awesome.” He says breathily as he stares at the blond in front of him. The corner of Kyou’s mouth curls upwards and Shimada is lost.   
  


*

It’s the last day of training camp and Shimada’s last chance at wooing Kyoutani, and it has to end early because Fukurodani and Nohebi have to catch the train back to Tokyo so that they can go back to school on Monday without any delays. Yuuji is already awake and eyeing the door with his towel in his hands. They have to wait for the third years from the other schools to finish with the baths before the rest of them are allowed to take their morning showers.

“We’re playing Fukurodani for our first set, Nohebi second and Seijoh after.” Bobata lifts his head from his phone. “Hana just texted me from the managers room. Then it’s free time after Nohebi and Fukurodani leave because there’s only two teams.”

Fukuroudani crushes them into the ground. They manage to beat Nohebi by the skin of their teeth and Kazuma Numai teases Shimada the whole time from the other side of the net.

Seijoh’s game ends with a deuce in the high thirties all thanks to Tsuchiya’s miracle receives. It’s a flaw that Johzenji has way too much energy to be contained to just one set per team, and once the mess has been cleaned up, the entire team skips lunch to play two on twos in the gym while the rest of the teams have their lunch.

  
  


*

  
  


If Johzenji having too much energy was a flaw, then putting Bobata and Yuuji on the same team when there’s bystanders around is probably the biggest mistake they made.

Kyoutani looks absolutely terrifying. His bento box is upturned and there’s food on the front of his shirt. The offending volleyball that was launched at him off of Bobata’s foot has rolled down the side of the court, leaving a staggered, sticky trail of sauce in his wake.

“Please Kyoutani-kun, let me buy you lunch to make it up to you.” Shimada bows slightly. Kyoutani is in front of him, shirt lightly stained by the food that was spilled onto him. It’s food wasted and Kyoutani wasn’t looking too happy. “We should have been more alert about who was going to be eating lunch here.” 

“It’s no big deal.” Kyou said, rather softly as he glanced down at his uniform. “But I was looking forward to it.”

“Please, you may pick anywhere you would like. My treat.” Shimada repeats. Terushima, Bobata and Futamata have already run off and are no longer in sight, probably hiding behind Hana if he’d have to guess.

“Well, there is this place not to far from the school…” Kyoutani says thoughtfully before he glances towards the gate. “If you don’t mind leaving school grounds.” 

“Ha?” Shimada straightens his back. “Sneaking out for lunch?” 

“We are allowed to leave for lunch, it wouldn’t be sneaking out.” Kyoutani turns back to him and the corner of his mouth tugs upwards. 

“Then sure, lead the way Kyou-san.” Shimada says eagerly as he snatches up his wallet from where it was laying with his water bottle and towel. 

Kyoutani waves at Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi, probably to let them know where he’s going before he grabs Shimada by the wrist and tugs him towards the school gates. He doesn’t know where he’s going so he follows Kyoutani obediently as he gets pulled down the footpath until they’re about a block from the school.

They stop outside a small shop which looks plain on the outside but when Kyoutani pushes the door open, the inside was cozy and warm. The walls are painted a soft orange, patterned with stained wooden boards of various shades. The lighting is just enough to make it feel like a dining room in a home rather than a restaurant. 

Kyoutani drags him towards the counter and orders for the both of them, shooting him a firm look when he tries to protest.

“You need to eat lunch too.” He says firmly, before easily grabbing Shimda’s wallet from his other hand and paying smoothly, before slipping the change back into his wallet. Shimada is speechless as Kyoutani leads him over to a table for two and sits them both down, until what just happened catches up to him once he’s adjusting his chair by pulling on it with his ankles.

“Wait… You just ordered for me! And paid! And-” Shimada starts to panic. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He’s about to freak out even more when a small snort of laughter interrupts him.

Kyoutani has a hand lifted across his face, covering his mouth as he laughs.

It’s at Shimada’s expense but holy fuck, that laugh was gorgeous. It’s not entirely a baritone timbre, but it’s low and carefree and if he was a girl he’d be dropping his panties right now for Kyoutani.

“You can relax Shimada, I won’t bite.” Kyoutani says with a smile that shows off his teeth and specifically his canines.

But I wish you would, Shimada thinks as he covers his face as best as he can with his hands, feeling his cheeks reddened as Kyoutani starts laughing again, a completely different person from when he was grumbling about his spilled food ten minutes earlier.

*

They walk back to Aoba Johsai side by side. Kyoutani’s gruff nature isn’t really due to being antisocial, but because he’s actually quiet and observant. Kyoutani doesn’t say much on his walk back, but he keeps a palm at the small of Shimada’s back when he almost falls on his face tripping over a raise in the sidewalk. 

Johzenji are still dressed in practice bibs when they get back in another round of two on twos on the court. Fukuroudani is lingering around their managers dressed in their jackets, ready to leave and Nohebi is nowhere to be found. Kyoutani bumps his shoulder into Shimada’s before he goes over to where the rest of Seijoh is huddled together. 

“Akiya!” Yuuji practically screeches from the door of the gym. “Come join us I need your useful ass!” 

“Don’t talk about his ass like that.” Higashiyama and Futamata stick their heads out under Yuuji’s grinning face. “Get in here we need someone who can actually receive properly that isn’t me.” Tsuchiyu grumbles.

Shimada rolls his eyes, jogging into the gym, where Yuuji throws him a practice bib and he tugs it over his head. “Alright.” He plants his feet onto the court, shoes squeaking as he does so. “Let’s go!” 


	3. Chapter 3

“What did you think about the training camp?” Kyoutani’s ears perk up as Yahaba murmurs quietly to their first years. It’s Tuesday afternoon, and the first practice since the summer training camp. “Did you learn anything new?” 

The first years respond enthusiastically to Yahaba and Kyoutani huffs, leaning over to retie his shoelace for the fourth time. His mind flicks back to the new contact in his phone that he hasn’t had the courage to message. Shimada’s captain had slipped a slip of paper with the wing spiker’s phone number into his hand. Kyoutani huffs.

The wing spiker is cute and Kyoutani knows what he wants.

“What about you Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa prods at him with the tip of his indoor shoes, nudging his foot. “Did you learn anything at the training camp?” His senior is still as annoying and the training camp definitely didn’t change that or his tolerance for the third year setter.

Kyoutani grunts, raising his lined eyes to glare at Oikawa’s shoe, tempted to grab the third years shoe and trip him. He doesn’t reply in the hopes that Oikawa leaves him alone, but the third year disregards his silence and grabs him by the arm, throwing him into spiking practice anyway.

*

Shimada is trying to do his math homework when his phone chimes, interrupting the song he’s listening to. He raises an eyebrow curiously, dropping his pen to glance down at his screen and the text waiting for him.

kyouken: It’s Kyou, I got your number from your captain, Terushima-kun?

kyouken: I wanted to say thank you for the lunch the last day at camp

kyouken: And spending time with me after

kyoken: It was nice

Now his interest was definitely piqued. Lunch was definitely something he considered fun. When did Kyou have time to ask Terushima for his phone number before they left AobaJohsai? 

yAKIsoba-bun: Did u give my # to Kyoutani?（’◎’）(¤﹏¤)

Twashbag: So that’s kyouken-chan’s name?

yAKIsoba-bun: u didn’t know his name and u gave him my number???

yAKIsoba-bun: bro tf (¤﹏¤)

Of course Yuuji never thought to ask why Kyoutani needed a phone number. For once, Shimada is glad that Yuuji didn’t pry.

  
  


yAKIsoba-bun: Hey! It’s totally fine, I was totally happy to grab lunch with you.

yAKIsoba-bun: It was partially my fault that we spilled your food. c:

Shimada stares at his phone screen. Did that sound too eager? Was Kyou expecting him to respond as eagerly as he did? God now he’s totally nervous now? 

He puts his phone down on the desk and covers his face in his hands. His cheeks are already red with a deep blush, all the way to the tips of his ears. His phone buzzes again, now completely distracted from his homework, he snatches it up to look at it, only to see a response from Terushima instead.

Twashbag: bro, he’s been away from seijoh for nearly 8 mnths,

Twashbag: idk, didnt even recognize him from middle school

Twashbag: boy was he intense :o

Twashbag: good to see him back 

Another buzz and a second message thread opens up. Kyoutani’s response stares back at him.

kyoukenchan: Maybe we could do that again sometime? If you wanted to :)

The smiley face throws him off, leaving his mouth gaping before he ducks his face into his hands, cheeks red. He can imagine Kyoutani smiling like he did when they were at lunch and he lets out a squeak.

  
  


yAKIsoba-bun: Sure!!!!!!!!! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀ ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

He’s regretting the amount of emojis he’s tacked onto the end of his reply. He drops his face onto his homework with a silent scream, well aware his mom is taking a nap on the couch downstairs. His phone buzzes again, once and then twice, before a final buzz indicates three new text messages. Shimada lifts his head, half dreading the possible responses that could’ve come back in the minute he looked away.

kyoukenchan: Wow, you do live up to that party boy name huh your profile picture is cute, I thought that was all a joke with how shy you were at camp. (^ｰ^)

He squawks so loud his mother yells at him from the couch downstairs to keep it down.

  
  


*

  
  
  


kyoukenchan: Do you want to go see that new movie?

kyoukenchan: The one with superheroes?

kyoukenchan: Tonight?

It’s Monday, almost a month and a half after the training camp they had with AobaJohsai, in the middle of his practice with the team when the text rings through. Shimada chokes on the water in his mouth, almost spitting it out as he yanks his water bottle away from his mouth. He takes a look at the text messages again and they don’t change. 

  
  


yAKIsoba-bun: What time?

Kyoukenchan: Anytime after six? I’m taking my sister to her volleyball practice.

Shimada makes a noise in the back of his throat. Kyoutani’s little sister is the cutest thing in the world, especially when she barges into Kyoutani’s room on skype and demands that he paints her nails for her. She looks like a tiny version of him, with short blond hair, it’s longer than Kyoutani’s but still high above her shoulders. Kyoutani thinks that she’s going to be the ace at Niyama Junior Girls next year.

His phone buzzes again and a new message pops up, 

kyoukenchan: I’ll meet you at your house at seven? 

yAKIsoba-bun: You don’t have my address.

kyoukenchan: Can I have it? ;)

The winky face makes him laugh and then Shimada flinches as Terushima blows a whistle right in his ear. 

“Who you messaging there?” Terushima leers, poking his head over Shimada’s shoulder.

“You should know.” Shimada retorts, eyeing the phone in his hands before he drops his phone back into his duffle bag. “You gave him my number.”

“You’re texting that hottie from the training camp?” Tsuchiya says from in front of them. Their libero has a familiar, sly grin as his eyes flick down towards Shimada’s duffle. There’s a moment of silence that passes between them, before Tsuchiya dives forward for the duffle. Terushima wrestles him into the ground, pinning him to the floor of the gym while Tsuchiya unlocks his phone. 

“Don’t you dare Arata! I swear to god.” He hears his phone buzz in Tsuchiya’s hands and his friend is laughing.

“Akiya has a date!” Tsuchiya crows, grinning “He’ll pick you up at seven at your house Akiya.” 

“What did you do?” Terushima finally lets him go and he scrambles to his feet, lunging at Tsuchiya for his phone. When he gets his phone back, he scrolls through his messages. Tsuchiya sent his address, a winky face and a picture of Yuuji holding him down to Kyoutani, along with a ‘too excited to see you tonight’ as a caption.

“Did you really have to take it at that angle?” Shimada practically screeches. “You made it look like Yuuji’s trying to fuck me into the floor.” 

“Well I think that your hottie now gets a damn good look at your legs.” Tsuchiya grins.

“I’m gonna drown you in a bath Arata!” The threat is empty, as his phone buzzes in his hand again.

kyoukenchan: You look good all hot and sweaty. 

Shimada’s cheeks heat and he bites at his bottom lip. He gets a selfie from Kyoutani, sweat rolling down the side of his face and one of his eyes squeezed shut, winking into the camera. 

“He’s so out of my league.” Shimada sighs.

“Akiya! Get your head out of your ass we aren’t getting better while you’re drooling over the competition!” 

  
  
  


*

  
  


It’s not their first date technically, but Shimada doesn’t know why he’s still so nervous. He couldn’t focus at practice after Arata had texted Kyoutani on his behalf and he’s changed his outfit more than once but can’t decide on what kind of look he wants to go for. 

They’ve had plenty of Skype dates, where they fall asleep with each other on a call and wake up the next morning to the other lightly snoring, forehead pressing onto the keyboard or phone tucked in between pillows and an arm. That’s different though. Or they spend hours texting in between classes and before, during and after practices.

They haven’t really put a label on it. Shimada thinks they’re dating, because you don’t just… sit on a call with someone just to do your makeup in the morning before school. Or offer to take someone to your sisters volleyball practice if you weren’t dating.

Right?

Shimada sighs and changes his long sleeved top for a light purple sweater that makes him look soft, a far cry from his party attire as he slips on a pair of jeans. His phone buzzes from his bed. Kyou is leaving his house now, on his way to pick Shimada up and they were going to take the bus down to the theatre and watch a movie together.

Shimada has to resist the urge to just drag Kyoutani into his house by the collar of his leather jacket when he appears at the door. Kyoutani looks  _ good enough to eat _ . He’s in a plain black tee with a leather jacket thrown over it and a studded choker around his throat and his ripped jeans look painted on.

He’s been waiting for this movie for months but once they’re both sitting down in the theatre seats, popcorn between them and drinks in their designated holders, all Shimada is aware of is the fact that Kyoutani is right next to him, looking amazing and that his hand is right there waiting to be held. 

Shimada can’t decide whether he wants to watch the movie of Kyoutani’s face when they brush their hands together while reaching for the popcorn.

The movie finishes a little late and despite his excitement to see it Shimada can hardly remember most of the plot, preoccupied with Kyoutani’s smile and the crinkle of the corner of his eyes.

“Did you want to get ice cream?” Kyoutani asks softly as he reaches out to nudge his hand. The ice cream shop is down the block. Shimada nods, the corner of his mouth turning upwards when Kyoutani bumps their hands together.

Shimada hooks his pinky around Kyoutani’s pinky, smiling shyly when Kyoutani glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Kyoutani smiles at him and after glancing around, takes his hand and envelops it in his own.

Shimada’s heart is pounding in his chest as they walk down the street.

*

  
  


Kazuma Numai is not who he wanted to see while on his date with Kyoutani. They were in the middle of eating their ice cream when someone called out his name from behind him. Sure enough Nohebi’s ace is grinning at him and waving from where he was standing with some of the team.

“Akiya!” Numai calls out in a sing-song voice as he wanders over towards where he and Kyoutani are sitting. Kyou’s shoulders tense up instantly at his side.

“Mai-chan!” Shimada greets him. He can feel Kyoutani’s questioning stare, burning into the side of his head as Nohebi’s ace stops at their table. “I thought you guys were in Tokyo, prepping for the Qualifiers.”

“Yoshiyo and Daishou wanted ramen and decided we had to come all the way down here to get it.” They wave from where they’re waiting at the bus stop across the road like they know that Kazuma is talking about them. “But yeah, so what are you doing out here?” His eyes flick over to Kyoutani, who is deathly silent and glaring at Kazuma. “Did… Did I interrupt something?”

“Um, yeah actually.” Shimada rubs the back of his neck. “Kyou, this is Kazuma Numai, he’s Nohebi’s ace, Mai, this is Kyou, we’re on a date.” 

The face Kazuma makes has Shimada shrinking back in his seat. “Alright.” He mutters before glancing over his shoulder at his teammates. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” 

Before Shimada can say anything else, Kazuma jogs off and leaves them to their slightly melted ice cream and their date.

“Kyou.” Shimada tests carefully, eyeing his date, who’s hand is clenched into a tight fist.

“So, Nohebi’s ace?” Kyoutani’s tone is low and

“I met him when Terushima and I went to a friend's party.” Shimada turns his head to look at Kyoutani and feels his stomach drop when Kyoutani stares back at him with an expression he can’t read.

  
  


*

“Yuuji you don’t understand.” Akiya cries into the phone. His house is empty, Kyoutani declined his offer to stay over, having to look after his little sister until his mother got home from work at ten. “Numai just came out of nowhere and Kyou looked so fucking mad, like he knew about last year.” 

“Akiya there is no way that Kyoutani knows that you slept with Nohebi’s ace.” Terushima’s voice came through the tinny speaker of his phone. “You didn’t tell anyone but us about it right?”

“Of course I didn’t! But I really like him Yuuji, like for real, and I don’t… I don’t want to lose him before this relationship even starts.” Terushima went quiet over the other end, before there was a scuffling noise over the speaker and Rintarou’s voice echoes through the phone’s tinny speaker.

“Akiya you have two options, either you can cry to us about it or you can call Kyoutani on skype tonight and work it out with him.” Rin says firmly into the receiver. “And let Yuuji get back to sucking my dick please?”

“Yuuji!” Akiya screeches and almost throws his phone, the image of his best friend and teammate seared behind his eyes. “Didn’t need to know that, fuck you.” He yells down at his phone before he hangs up on them both. 

Thank fuck it wasn’t a skype call.

yAKIsoba-bun: Hey…

yAKIsoba-bun: I wanted to know if you wanted to skype tonight?

yAKIsoba-bun: If Ami’s in bed before it’s too late?

yAKIsoba-bun: If not it’s fine like I know you’re busy. c:

kyoukenchan: I can hear your worry from here. 

kyoukenchan: Tonight is fine, I don’t mind. 

kyoukenchan: I just got to get her to bed.

kyoukenchan: Ami isn’t too happy that we didn’t invite her to get ice cream tonight.

Kyoutani doesn’t sound mad at all, but it’s text and Shimada is well fucking aware about how tones don’t get displayed properly when it’s just pixels on a screen. He glances over at the clock. It’s almost nine thirty, Ami will be asleep by nine forty five at the latest because Kyoutani is a miracle with his little sister.

Shimada tidies his room up, fixes his bed and grabs his laptop from where it’s charging and opens it up, tapping impatiently on the trackpad waiting for Skype to load up.

Skype flickers for a moment, before his contact list pops up, Kyoutani is already online, probably having turned on Skype before tucking Aki into bed. ‘Kyouken-chan’ flashes up in his pinned conversations as he switches tabs. It makes Shimada chuckle, seeing the nickname from his senpai that Kyoutani complains about.

yAKIsoba: I’m all ready, message when Ami’s in bed?

For some reason it’s nerve-wracking to sit at his laptop without an instant answer from Kyoutani. Kyoutani, despite his calm and antisocial exterior usually responds straight away.

kyoukenchan: Aki’s asleep but mom will be home in ten.

kyoukenchan: I’m ready when you are,

His laptop beeps once, and then twice with Skype’s telltale notification noise.

The call feels like it’s taking forever to ring through, but Kyoutani has a small smile on his face when the camera loads up. The corner of his mouth is turned upwards and his eyes are bright, still lined with the eyeliner he had on during their date, the studded choker is still loose around his throat, bobbing with his adam’s apple as Kyoutani swallows. 

“Hi, Akiya.” Kyoutani’s voice is even deeper over Skype, Shimada can feel himself falling a little bit harder for the spiker as he lounges in the chair at his desk.

“Hi.” He’s so damn nervous. The interaction with Kazuma has him shaken, not everyone is open to dating someone who’s racked up notches on their bedpost in a short amount of time, especially while they’re in highschool.

“Is something wrong?” Kyoutani sits forward in his chair, feet swinging off the edge of the table.

Shimada wrings his hands together, palms clammy as he tries to figure out the words he needs to explain. “Look I had a really good time tonight and I’m sorry, about… Numai butting into tonight, I’m sorry that he came out of nowhere, I didn’t know he was going to be there and I’m so, so sorry.”

“Have you been working yourself up into a panic about since you got home?” Kyoutani doesn’t sound angry, in fact, he sounds worried when Akiya takes a little too long to respond. “Akiya you need to be honest with me, should I have said something when he came over, did it bother you that he did?”

“I slept with him.” Shimada blurts out. “It was months ago and I didn’t know if you knew and I was worrying. I know that’s probably now what you want to hear, that the guy you were just on a date with has slept around even though we’re still in highschool and I’m sorry.

“Why?” Kyoutani’s tone doesn’t change, it’s blunt and when he finally glances at the screen Kyoutani is devoid of any expression on his face. “Why are you sorry?” 

“Because not everyone… not e-everyone wants to date a slut.” Shimada stammers, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “And… I don’t want you to think that I’m not worth dating because I’ve already slept with someone, multiple someones actually.” He picks at his nails, ripping at the skin around his nails as Kyoutani is silent. 

“That’s it, I’m coming over.” Kyoutani mutters, pushing his chair back and standing up. Shimada scrambles on his duvet, pulling his laptop closer to him as Kyoutani grabs a duffle bag from next to his bed and throws his uniform, a set of sleep clothes and his indoor shoes into the bag before flinging it over his shoulder.

“Kyou, you don’t have to.” Shimada tries to protest, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he leans forward.

“Well clearly  _ my boyfriend _ ,” Kyoutani stresses the phrase as his eyes narrow towards the camera. “Needs me to show him that I don’t care about what he’s done in the past and I’m not going to do that over a Skype call.” Kyou says firmly, grabbing his laptop and tilting the screen back so that he can stare directly into the camera. “I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Kyo-”

Kyoutani’s laptop slams shut, ending the call and cutting off the feed to his room. 

  
  


*

Ten minutes is too long. The doorbell rings at five minutes past ten and Shimada is glad his mother isn’t home when he answers it. Kyoutani slams the door behind him once he’s through the doorway, dufflebag falling to the floor before he grabs Shimada by his sleep shirt and hauls him into a kiss.

“What made you think that I’d break up with you for sleeping with someone months ago.” Kyoutani growls once he pulls away. “And what makes you think we haven’t been dating for the last month and a half? Do you think I text anyone else this much? Or that I let anyone else talk to Ami when I’m on Skype with them?”

It’s the most that Kyoutani has ever spoken to him in person. “I…” Shimada can’t answer him, shrinking back until his back hits the wall.

“Akiya.” Kyoutani says softly, running his hair along the cropped length of his undercut before tangling his fingers into the longer top of his head. “Akiya I don’t care that you slept with Nohebi’s ace months ago. As long as you don’t do it while you’re  _ with me _ .” 

Shimada nods against Kyoutani’s hand, squeezing his eyes shut so that tears don’t slip down his cheek. His worry is still churning in the pit of his stomach, but the more Kyoutani scratches his fingers against his scalp the more it begins to dissipate. 

“We’re going to go upstairs and cuddle.” Kyoutani leans in and says into the side of his throat, breathing small puffs of air against his skin. “And I’m going to tell you about what I’ve done, and then you can tell me about what you’ve done okay?”

Shimada nods, opening his eyes as Kyoutani curls his fingers around his wrist to bring his hand up to his mouth. Gently and carefully, Kyoutani presses kisses to the tips of his fingers before snatching up his duffle bag with his free hand pulling Shimada upstairs. Shimada’s room door is already open and Kyoutani reaches out with his foot to shut it once they get through the doorway. The lock clicks quietly before Kyoutani is pulling off his jacket and shirt. 

Kyoutani isn’t even eighteen yet and his nipples are pierced, something Shimada has never noticed despite the incredibly high number of times he’s seen Kyoutani in tank tops over skype.

“My brother signed the consent form.” Kyoutani says softly after he catches Shimada staring at him.

Shimada is speechless, eyes flicking over Kyoutani’s chest before they trail back up to Kyoutani’s face. His boyfriend, god that makes his stomach fill with butterflies, is smiling at him, propping his hands on his hips and cocking them to the side, showing them off. 

“Why are you so hot!” Shimada whines before he can stop himself. Kyoutani snorts, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he jokingly trails a hand down to the waistband of his jeans before he rolls his eyes.

“Are you gonna sleep in jeans?” Kyoutani asks as Shimada stands in the middle of his room, uselessly staring at his boyfriend as he strips down to his boxer briefs.

“I am very very gay and very horny.” Shimada blurts out, before he flops back onto his bed and covers his face, growing hot under his hands. Kyoutani nudges his knees apart, leaning over to kiss him, hands holding Shimada’s waist to steady himself.

“You’re gorgeous.” Kyoutani murmurs, breathless when he pulls away. He backs away from the bed, pulling on a loose shirt over his head. “But for real, you cannot sleep in jeans.” Shimada groans and rolls off the bed, crawling over to his laundry basket to snatch at his sleep shirt from the night before, before he strips out of the clothes he wore on the date and pulls the shirt over his head.

Shimada stands up and Kyoutani’s hands find his waist. His boyfriend smiles down at him, walking him backwards towards the bed, affectionately rubbing his thumbs over his sides. 

“Kyou?” Shimada tilts his head up when Kyoutani sits him down on the edge of the bed. Kyoutani hums, eyes soft. “What did you mean when you said you’d tell me about what you’ve done.”

Kyoutani makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, straddling Shimada’s lap on the edge of the bed. There surprisingly isn’t anything sexual about the way Kyoutani straddles his knees, hands coming to cup his face. “I’ve had my fair share of flings.” Kyoutani answers truthfully. “I explored what I liked and I’m not going to judge you for doing the same.” 

  
  


*

  
  


Iwaizumi is walking to school when a flash of blonde goes past in the corner of his eye. Oikawa is dropping Takeru off at school for his sister, like a good uncle and Iwaizumi is grateful for the quiet time he has to walk. Laughter catches his attention and he turns his head towards it. There’s a teenager sprinting across the sidewalk on the other side of the road in a leather jacket, carrying a bag while whooping loudly, glancing over his shoulder repeatedly like someone’s following him.

“Akiya!” Iwaizumi recognizes that voice. Running after him, in his school uniform is Kyoutani, sprinting as fast as he can after the teenager. Now that he’s seen Kyoutani, he recognizes Kyoutani’s dufflebag that’s slung over the other teenager’s shoulder. Kyoutani finally tackles him to the ground when they reach a patch of grass at the end of the sidewalk. 

He winces when he sees the grass stain on the shoulder of Kyoutani’s volleyball jacket when the second year gets up, but he’s even more surprised when Kyoutani smiles at the teenager in front of him instead of snarling like he normally does. The blond laughs and gives Kyoutani back his bag, before he smiles and reaches out to take Kyoutani’s hand in his. 

The second year doesn’t protest, leaning into the other teenager’s side as they start walking in the same direction as Iwaizumi is. Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he can’t place the face of the other boy, can’t remember if he’s also from Seijoh or if this is just someone Kyoutani knows.

It feels like he shouldn’t be watching, when Kyoutani turns his head and kisses the boy on the cheek, making him blush. He feels like he’s intruding, when they get close enough to school that Kyoutani and his partner slow down their steps and stop a fair bit aways from the entrance.

They kiss goodbye, before Kyoutani lingers, and then turns away to walk through the school gates. His partner hangs around on his phone, before spotting Iwaizumi. With him facing Iwaizumi, the third year can see the school uniform that’s under the leather jacket.

A car pulls up in one of the drop off spaces next to the sidewalk and he gets in. Iwaizumi doesn’t get the chance to see who’s inside before the bell rings and he has to run to class.


	4. Chapter 4

It wouldn’t be the first time that Iwaizumi Hajime ignores his boyfriend because something is bothering him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Oikawa, because despite Oikawa’s tendency to make jokes, Oikawa  _ is _ the one who is good at giving social advice, but it is Kyoutani that’s bothering him and he knows that if he even brings up Kyoutani’s mystery boyfriend to Oikawa the blonde will know it was him

He’s only the tiniest bit scared of Kyoutani, but still, he prods at his food distractedly as Oikawa is teasing Mattsun and Makki. Maybe he should talk to them anyway? His friends usually give decent advice. 

He’s… worried about Kyoutani. Which is something he normally does but not to this extent. Has Kyoutani really been so secretive that they didn’t notice he had a boyfriend? How long have they been dating, for Kyoutani to be so open and affectionate in public? Has he really not been paying attention to Kyoutani to the point where he knows nothing about him. 

Have they given Kyoutani a reason to not trust them with the information? Has  _ he  _ given Kyoutani a reason to not trust him.

But then again it’s Kyoutani and he appreciates honesty and straight-forwardness so maybe he should approach his kohai and ask him.

“Iwachan!” Oikawa’s finger prods at his forehead repeatedly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He snaps his eyes up from his bento box to stare at Oikawa. His boyfriend pouts before pulling his finger away.

“We were asking what’s wrong, because I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve decimated your Unagi.” Makki says with lines of worry in his frown as he leans over the table.

“Iwachan is something on your mind?” Oikawa pokes him a little more insistently when he doesn’t respond. Iwaizumi finally lifts his head from his abandoned Unagi to glance around. 

“Don’t worry.” He waves his hand dismissively in Oikawa’s direction. Kyoutani usually sits with Yahaba and Watari when he’s not feeling confrontational. He packs up his bento box and slides it into his bag. “I have to go talk to someone.” 

“Need me to come with you Iwachan?” 

“No you just stay with Makki and Mattsun.” Iwaizumi slings his bag over his shoulder as he stands up. Oikawa furrows his brow at him, eyes narrowing before he plays it off like he’s not bothered. 

“Okay Iwachan, you keep your secrets.” Oikawa teases him and turns towards Makki to start a conversation with him instead.

*

Iwaizumi manages to escape Oikawa’s questioning glances and finds Kyoutani in the middle of an empty corridor on his way to class. Iwaizumi isn’t usually late to his classes, but he figures it's his best chance to catch Kyoutani without anyone else around. 

Kyoutani startles and freezes at the water fountain when he realizes that there’s someone else in the corridor and his head darts up when Iwaizumi steps closer to him.

“I saw you.” Iwaizumi says calmly. Kyoutani glances at him, eyes going wide as they dart around the corridor. His upperclassman sounds ominous as he stands with his bag slung over his shoulder. “You and your… you know, your boyfriend on the way to school this morning.” 

“Iwaizumi-san.” Kyoutani’s back straightens as he stares at his upperclassman. Shimada had wanted to walk him to school today and he thought they left late enough so that no one would actually catch them. “What… What did you see?” Kyoutani’s fingers twitch by his side, nails rubbing at his fingers. 

“Just you chasing him down the sidewalk and kissing him outside the gates.” Iwaizumi answers softly. “I won’t tell anyone I saw him.” Iwaizumi assures when Kyoutani fidgets. 

“Look Kyoutani, I just… I wanted to make sure you’re okay?” Kyoutani raises his eyebrows, eyes going wide. Iwaizumi wants to make sure that  _ he’s okay? _ His upperclassman shifts his weight on his feet carefully. Kyoutani pauses, not sure about what to say. “I know that… your place on the team has caused troubles in the past, and that you’ve not been here since your first year but I just wanted to let you know that we’re here for you, and that if there’s anything that you want to speak to us-.”

“I’m okay.” Kyoutani blurts out, interrupting Iwaizumi’s awkward ramble. “I’m okay, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Iwaizumi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m glad. That’s good I’m glad you’re okay.” Iwaizumi doesn’t know what else to ask. Does he treat Kyoutani right? Is it serious? 

_ Can _ he ask Kyoutani all these things?

“His name is Shimada.” Kyoutani says after a short moment of silence, leaning his weight against the water fountain. “Shimada Akiya.” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck slowly before he nods.

“It’s nice.” Iwaizumi says finally. “To see you smile like that.” 

Kyoutani can feel his cheeks blush as he ducks his head. 

“You can meet him.” Kyoutani offers impulsively. “Uh... After practice? His friends drive him over when he’s done so we can walk home together.” Kyoutani scratches the back of his neck. “If… If you want. 

There’s a small smile on Kyoutani’s face when Iwaizumi looks at him carefully and he nods. “If you’re okay with me meeting him.” 

“I think… you’ll like him.” Kyoutani mutters and lowers his gaze.

*

Iwaizumi hangs back in the changing rooms after practice, eyeing the door as Kyoutani pulls a plain shirt over his head. Kyoutani takes a second to touch up his eyeliner in one of the mirrors, which makes Iwaizumi smile when the second year catches him watching.

It’s nice to see Kyoutani eager about something, other than dogs and volleyball. He’s fidgeting as he waits just outside the gates of their school. It’s quite serene, when Iwaizumi hangs back to watch the way Kyoutani’s eyes dart across the road, like he wants a car to come speeding down.

Sure enough, five minutes later a car pulls up and Kyoutani’s boyfriend slips out of the passenger seat, waving goodbye and laughing at the driver before they leave, telling Shimada to call them when he and Kyoutani get home.

Kyoutani drops his duffle and catches his boyfriend when the blonde launches himself at Kyoutani, wrapping his arms and legs around Kyoutani’s frame. He can hear Kyoutani mumbling, before Shimada lifts his head from Kyoutani’s shoulder and locks eyes with Iwaizumi.

He gives them a wave, as Shimada detangles himself from Kyoutani before and steps up to Iwaizumi with curious eyes.

“You’re Iwaizumi Hajime.” Shimada says softy, tilting his head, similarly to a curious puppy seeing someone new for the first time. 

“Aki.” Kyoutani reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand from behind him. “Be nice.”

“Of course I will.” Shimada doesn’t even glance over his shoulder at Kyoutani before he reaches out with his free hand.

“Shimada Akiya, wing spiker at Johzenji, we met at the training camp about two months ago, although I don’t know if you remember me.” Shimada’s tone switches to cheerful and Iwaizumi pauses, knowing why he finds that tone so familiar. 

It’s the same kind of tone that Oikawa uses when someone new approaches him and Iwaizumi while they’re out. The same kind of sweet and innocent but protective tone that’s disguised with politeness. Iwaizumi reaches out and takes SHimada’s hand, shaking it politely.

“It’s nice to meet you Shimada-kun.” Iwaizumi says politely. Kyoutani reaches out and tugs Shimada back by the collar of his shirt when Shimada looks like he’s going to say something else.

“Stop it.” Iwaizumi hears Kyoutani grumbling into Shimada’s ear. “He’s nice and he’s not going to tell anyone.” Shimada rolls his eyes but he leans back against Kyoutani’s frame and tilts his head against Kyoutani’s shoulder. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Iwaizumi assures as he looks between the both of them. “Not unless Kyoutani wants me to.” 

Kyoutani relaxes somewhat and Shimada nods, reaching down to hold his boyfriend’s hand, tangling their fingers together as they start walking in the direction of Kyoutani’s house. Iwaizumi follows them, hand curling around the strap of his own duffle bag.. “That’s good.” Shimada says. “Cause only like three people here know about it and… no offense to you Iwaizumi-san but Seijoh isn’t a nice school.”

“And Johzenji is?” Kyoutani lets out a bark of laughter, ruffling Shimada’s hair. “You bunch of party animals.

“Well yeah, your school is full of rich kids, you’re trying to tell me they’re not stuck up?” Shimada retorts but his eyes are soft as he leans over to kiss Kyoutani’s cheek.

“You’re not wrong.” Iwaizumi says. “Some of us are really stuck up and rude, but we’re not all bad.” Iwaizumi says as he nudges Kyoutani. “You’re not, the team isn’t- and  _ no _ Yahaba doesn’t count Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani grumbles something under his breath that makes Shimada laugh and lean over to deliver a friendly punch to Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You’re not so bad Iwaizumi-san.”

“Neither are you Shimada-kun.” Iwaizumi returns, eyes shining bright. “And thanks for making our Kyouken-chan here smile a lot more.” He laughs when Kyoutani protests the pet name.

They split off at Kyoutani’s house, the second years slipping through Kyoutani’s front door as Iwaizumi walks the rest of the way to his house, before pausing in front of his door. He should visit Oikawa and make sure that he’s not offended because he got brushed off during lunch today.. 

Iwaizumi slips inside to leave his bag at the front door, texting his mother that he’s going to see Oikawa before he sets out in a jog to go see his boyfriend. Maybe he’ll give Tooru a kiss or three. He's in a good mood today.

*

"Let's go to the party." Shimada says as he lifts his head from Kyoutani's bed. Kyou is sprawled on the floor, sweaty from his workout and panting softly

"We need a chaperone though." Kyoutani responds with a small sigh. 

"Ask that third year… you know… your vice captain." Shimada rolls over onto his front so that he can lean down to scritch his fingers through Kyoutani's hair.

"Iwaizumi-san? Why would I ask him and not Hiro or Issei?" Kyoutani mutters gruffly, eyes darting over to Shimada’s outstretched arm.

"Because he's the only third year you listen to? Because he’s responsible, because you want his approval and I think he actually likes you."

"Shut up." Kyoutani blushes, covering his face with his arm. “You literally met him like three days ago.” Iwaizumi is definitely Kyoutani's favourite third year, he was also Kyoutani's first crush and Shimada teases him about it. Well why wouldn't he Iwaizumi from Seijoh is hot too.

"So will you call him?" Shimada asks as he slowly pulls himself off of Kyou's bed so that he can lean down and kiss Kyoutani's forehead.

"You're going to fall." Kyou mutters, before he reaches up to sling his arms around Shimada and tug him off of the bed and safely to the floor of his room. "But fine." He says while stretching for his phone.

"Hi. Iwaizumi-san?" Kyou says gruffly into the phone once the line picks up. "No nothings wrong. I just… needed a favour."

"No it's. not really illegal." Kyoutani grumbles.

"Akiya and I need a chaperone for one of the second year parties."

“Yes...” 

"Yes that's what I just said." The conversation is all too one-sided and judging by how red Kyoutani is going Shimada can only imagine how Iwaizumi is interrogating him.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-san. I'll text you my address." Kyoutani sighs when he pulls the phone away from his ear before he thunks his head against the floor. “I can’t believe you made me do that.” 

"So he agreed?" Shimada teases.

"Shut up and get dressed. You're not going dressed like that." Kyoutani jabs at his boyfriend’s side, making him squeak.

"Good thing we're the same size then? Can I borrow that shirt?" Shimada asks as he pulls himself up using Kyoutani’s bed. Kyoutani rolls over onto his front before he sits up and makes his way over to his desk and mirror, reaching for the black case of makeup that’s tucked away to the side.

"Which one?" Kyoutani asks, glancing at his boyfriend’s ass in the mirror as the blonde leans over to go through Kyoutani’s clothes. He pauses to watch Shimada’s hips sway before he picks out his most used eyeliner and starts to line his eyes.

"You know the one! The mesh crop top." Shimada straightens his back, turning around to hold out the offending crop top in front of his chest. 

"Sure just don't let Ami see it when we leave or she'll start asking questions.” Kyoutani says dismissively, although he pauses when Shimada pulls off his shirt to ogle his boyfriend’s pale skin.

"Can I wear the collar too?” Shimada asks, once the crop top is pulled over his head.

"..." Kyoutani looks at him, halfway through lining his eyes and raises an eyebrow at him. "Thought you wanted to go to the party babe."

"Well…" Shimada hesitates. "I want everyone to know I'm yours at the party." 

Despite all the teasing he knows he's going to get from the other second years and probably his vice captain, Kyoutani nods and Shimada bounds excitedly over to his closet to dig through the duffle at the back of it, before pulling out a collar. The tag on it jingles when he undoes the click clasp and he waits until Kyoutani is done with his makeup to turn around and put it on for him.

"Aren't you a good pup?" Kyoutani says lowly while running his fingers through Shimada’s hair. "Come here." Shimada shuffles closer and Kyoutani hooks his finger underneath the collar, testing it’s tightness as he leans his forehead against Shimada’s.

“Pretty.” Kyou comments smoothly. “Need me to do your eyes for you?” Shimada nods, allowing Kyoutani to lead him over to the desk. Kyoutani sits him down before he settles onto Shimada’s thighs, picking up the eyeliner and carefully starting to line Shimada’s eyes.

“Are you wearing shorts or jeans baby?” 

“These shorts.” Shimada picks at the hem of his shorts and when Kyoutani pulls his hand away from his face, Shimada leans in to nuzzle the line of Kyoutani’s jaw. “You think I’m cute right?”

“Always baby.” Kyoutani murmurs.

*

Iwaizumi is actually dressed for a party when Kyoutani and Shimada slip out the door quietly as to not wake up Kyoutani’s mother or sister. The third year is in a tight-fitting black shirt and ripped jeans, arms crossed over his chest as he stares at the two of them.

“So how are we getting there?” Iwaizumi asks as they start walking. The third year glances over towards Shimada and Kyoutani. The pair are holding hands as they walk next to Iwaizumi, dressed in their own way. The collar around Shimada’s throat catches his eyes, before they dart to the small metal tag clasped neatly in the centre of it.

“Bus.” Shimada answers for both of them. “The party is being held at Bobata’s grandparents place while they’re out of town.” Right, Bobata is Johzenji’s vice captain. Iwaizumi remembers him from the training camp they attended.

“How many people are going?” Iwaizumi glances around the empty streets. They’re heading in the direction of a nicer neighbourhood.

“Fourty, max.” Kyoutani answers. “There’s a few other schools going that’s why we need a chaperone. Aki do you know who the chaperones are tonight.”

“Uh, Sayasa from Dateko, Semi-san from Shiratorizawa and I think Sugawara from Karasuno. I know there’s Kazu from Wakutani South that’s showing up as well, and some first years are coming along.” Shimada lists as he slips his phone out of his back pocket. “So you won’t be alone Iwaizsumi-san. The third years usually hang out together anyway.”

“Are these the parties that Mattsun and Makki go too?” Iwaizumi’s brow furrows. He’s heard Makki and Mattsun mentioning parties with other schools before, but he can’t recall the specifics of who was there.

“He means Hiro and Issei.” Kyoutani says as he nudges his boyfriend. Shimada perks up and grins, teeth blinding in the night. 

“Oh yeah! Hiro and Issei-san are the best chaperones!” Shimada praises. “They really make the parties fun, and they never start fights with the other third years. They’re too nice for that.” 

Iwaizumi meets Kyoutani’s eyes as the second year shakes his head. “We’re talking about the same people right?” Iwaizumi asks as they get on the bus, nodding at the driver before they sit right at the back. Shimada is still rambling about Mattsun and Makki. 

“They took one look at Aki and decided that he was going to be their protege.” Kyoutani grumbles. “They give him shit everytime they chaperone. They’re like drug dealers, but with candy and presents… and sometimes also weed.” Kyoutani adds on under his breath.

“I figured.” Iwaizumi comments as he leans back in his seat for the bus ride. Kyoutani has to kiss Shimada on the cheek to make him shut up about Makki and Mattsun, leaving him red faced and squeaking instead. 

  
  


*

Bobata Kazuma’s grandparents house is a mansion and it seems that Shimada forgot to mention it as he bounds up to the door, leaving both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi to stand, dumbfounded at the steps.

Bobata opens the door, greeting Shimada with a hug before all three of them are dragged inside. Music is already playing and the first room they pass through is packed with people, as is the second one, before Bobata drags the three of them into a slightly quieter room where most of Johzenji and some of Dateko are sitting together, spread out on the large ten seater couch that fills the dip in the room.

This lounge room is fancy and modern, a theatre screen spans one wall while an expensive sound system sits on the other. Terushima Yuuji waves over at the trio and Shimada leaves Kyoutani’s side to bound over to his captain, before he’s toppling over into the middle of the pile of people.

“Kyou! It’s Kenji, Taka and Hama-kun, come say hi!” Shimada calls out excitedly.

“Those are Dateko’s middle blockers.” Iwaizumi comments as he and Kyoutani wanders over.

“Yeah…” Kyou says softly. “Aki likes them, they’re friends.” 

Two hours later, Iwaizumi finds himself sandwiched between Terushima, with Futakuchi Kenji in the second year's lap and someone from Wakutani South that he can’t remember the name of. Shimada is unashamedly in Kyoutani’s lap and Iwaizumi is going to pointedly ignore the hand that’s tucked into the waistband of Shimada’s shorts. 

“Truth or dare Kyoutani-kun!” Terushima asks once he resurfaces from Futakuchi’s mouth. The Dateko captain is flushing bright red as he wraps an arm around Terushima’s shoulders.

“Dare.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes when Terushima whoops loudly in his ear. “I dare you, to kiss your senpai for ten seconds!” Terushima crows while using one arm to shake Iwaizumi like the third year has offended him.

“But what about Shi-” Iwaizumi protests before he’s cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Uhuh! Nope, there are no boyfriends in truth or dare.” Iwaizumi blanches. He knows the rules and Oikawa would just laugh at him if he found out about this, because it’s Kyoutani, and it’s truth or dare and- Kyoutani is getting up and depositing Shimada in Dateko’s number one’s lap before he’s coming over.

Iwaizumi gets a lapful of Kyoutani Kentarou who is actually heavier than he looks. Kyoutani’s thighs are broad under his hands as Iwaizumi grunts and grips onto him to steady him.

“Fuck that’s hot!” He hears Shimada yell. Kyoutani’s hand finds his chin, and Iwaizumi is taken aback at how his kohai is staring at him intensely.

“Oikawa isn’t going to jump out of a cabinet and kill me right?” Kyoutani says in a low voice and Iwaizumi honest to god just laughs. The kiss itself isn’t something to write home about. Kyoutani keeps it relatively chaste and after the group counts to ten, he breaks away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You taste like wasabi.” Iwaizumi comments.

“And you taste like sour worms.” Kyoutani pokes his tongue out, nose scrunching up before he stands and makes his way back to Akiya. His boyfriend tugs him down eagerly and drags him into a kiss.

“My second year has game.” Iwaizumi mutters when Kyoutani doesn’t even break the kiss, picking up Shimada by the underside of his thighs to reposition him into his lap.

A couple more dares are thrown around after that. Dateko’s captain gets dared to confess to one of the third years by his friend that’s leaning into Dateko’s number one. Terushima Yuuji strips down to his boxer briefs in the middle of the group, showing off pierced nipples and a pierced belly button.

Dateko’s number seven loses his shirt and Iwaizumi is just a tiny bit distracted by his chest before his phone buzzes and he tears himself away from the group to see Oikawa texting him.

It’s one am the idiot should be asleep. Iwaizumi taps out a reply and in a stroke of impulsivity, he takes a selfie of himself, ruffled hair, shirt clinging to his chest and arms and his lips slightly red from kissing Kyoutani and he sends it.

Oikawa’s response is a swooning emoji.

Followed by a ‘are you at a party?’

And ‘Iwachan!” with about twenty unnecessary emojis tagged on at the end of the endearment.

“I’m chaperoning.” He says into the phone when it buzzes with Oikawa’s face on the screen.

“Iwachan.” Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa pouting over the phone. His boyfriend sighs. “Is it a second year party.”

“One of them yes.” Iwaizumi rolls his shoulders before his expression goes fond and he says softly into the phone. “I wish you were here though, but don’t you even think about getting out of bed, you need your beauty sleep Tooru.”

“You’re coming to morning practice right? I don’t want to be stuck with Kyouken-chan all by myself.” Iwaizumi chuckles, glancing over his shoulder to where Kyoutani and Shimada are still stuck together, answering truths and dares with the rest of the group.

“I’ll be there Tooru. Don’t worry.” 

Oikawa mumbles and huffs over the phone before Iwaizumi hears a shout and a crash behind him. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” He says into the phone. “Keep texting me if you need to but get some sleep.” Oikawa mutters a goodnight over the phone before Iwaizumi turns to the mess that’s in front of him. Dateko’s number one and number five are pulling each other away from the couches, heading back into the other, busier rooms, while Terushima is lying on the ground with his legs in the air.

“We’re all good here!” Terushima says with a thumbs up in the air. 

Iwaizumi groans.

The night goes on in a similar fashion. At one point Futakuchi Kenji and Terushima disappear down one of the corridors unable to keep their hands off of each other, whoops and cheers following them and Kyoutani loses his shirt on the couch while getting between Shimada’s legs to kiss his boyfriend senseless. 

  
  


*

  
  


Iwaizumi doesn’t know how he gets dragged on top of a table with the two skinnier Dateko blockers and Kyoutani’s boyfriend. They moved into one of the busier rooms thirty minutes ago and between entering and getting up on the table, Iwaizumi has had more than three drinks shoved into his hands and he had to scull them all if he wanted to avoid the puppy dog eyes that Shimada was sending his way.

The bass picks up in the music, with someone’s phone connected to the bluetooth of the sound system. The heavy bass in the song throws him off, before he realizes that it’s a daycore remix of an english song that he’s heard Oikawa listen too once or twice-more like over twenty times when Oikawa is feeling a little frisky.

_ Working your fingers to the bone _

_  
Drivin you mad and he shoulda known  
_

Shimada is already dancing to it, arms thrown above his head, swaying his hips in a way that makes Kyoutani look hungry when Iwaizumi glances down at the second year. The Dateko middle blockers move entirely different from when they’re on the court, they’re loose limbed and free and seem to be entirely happy to be dancing with each other as Iwaizumi finds himself moving along to the music.

_Wrap it up baby im takin you home_

  
_Get off your throne i want you alone_

Iwaizumi does his best to mimic the movements of Dateko’s blockers and Shimada and finds that he enjoys it a lot more than he expected. Futakuchi Kenji pulls his shirt off slowly, removing the paint splattered garment along with the music, swaying his heads and hips side to side. Hamasaki Kageyasu, Dateko’s other middle blocker follows in his suit, clothes getting stripped off without a care.

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

  
_Let me be the one to relieve it_

  
_Lets get unprofessional_

_Don't you know its gonna feel much better with_

They’re not trying to make it sexy but there’s something about their nonchalance and easiness that makes Iwaizumi think about his boyfriend. Hamasaki and Futakuchi dance together, pulling each others clothes off and out of the corner of his eye Iwaizumi can see a couple of cameras being held up and he doesn’t know if he should be worried or not.

Shimada seems to pick his concern and the Johzenji second year turns him around so that he can talk to him while dancing.

“You don’t have to be worried!” Shimada shouts over the chorus of the song. “The only place any photos or videos go are the second year group chat.” The second year grins and winks. “Although if you want the one that Kyou’s taking of us I’ll send that straight to you instead.” Shimada teases playfully.

Sure enough when he glances down at Kyoutani, the second year is holding his phone up, winking in both Iwaizumi and Akiya’s direction. 

“Just relax!” Shimada says into his ear. “Have fun! Even if Oikawa-san isn’t here.” Shimada rolls his hips and turns his attention towards Kyoutani and his phone, happily putting on a show with each sway of his hips and wandering hands trailing across the expanse of his exposed stomach and thighs.

_ Feeling the tension, feeling the stress _

_  
I've got a notion i want to confess  
_

_ Looking so good when your hair is a mess  
_

_Tearing the buttons right off your dress_   


Shimada knows the right things to say, because the mention of Oikawa has his gut curling with hot want. A part of him can imagine Oikawa next to him, moving his hips and dancing his heart out without a care in the world, with his artfully mused hair and sinfully tight jeans.

He lets his eyes slip close as Shimada whoops in his ear and laughs. He hears the music thump, so loud that it thumps through his chest and vibrates down to his very core.

Maybe he’ll convince Oikawa to come chaperone with him at the next party.

*

Iwaizumi is absolutely exhausted when Kyoutani finally decides that he’s sick of everyone else ogling his boyfriend. He’s drenched with sweat and whatever drinks were split on him during the night. His feet kinda ache from dancing on top of tables and at one point, trying to maneuver between the mass of people while stepping onto furniture so he could get to Kyoutani without dying to a stray flailing hand.

Kyoutani pulls Shimada along by the waistband of his shorts, unable to keep his hands off of his boyfriend as they make their way through the house with Iwaizumi nudging them towards the exit.

Kyoutani pushes Shimada up against the wall to maul the underside of jaw and Iwaizumi has to pry them apart and put himself between the two second years. Kyoutani practically snaps his teeth when Iwaizumi plants a firm hand on his chest to push them apart.

“Sorry Iwaizumi-san.” Kyoutani huffs, eyes still kept firmly on the sway of Shimada’s hips as he walks along. 

“It’s fine. Just not in public alright, we still have to take the bus home.” Iwaizumi shakes his head. He won’t admit it but he knows exactly how Kyoutani feels, not wanting to be pried away from Shimada looking like that. He’s like that with Oikawa sometimes, when Oikawa smiles just a little too sweetly and the slightest bit more seductively.

The whole ride back, Iwaizumi can feel Shimada vibrating with energy and the quiet thrum of anticipation that lingers underneath Kyoutani’s skin as he sits between them. 

Kyoutani drags Shimada off of the bus without a second glance at the wide eyed bus driver. Iwaizumi has to jog after them, thanking the bus driver profusely as he steps off the bus to chase after the second years that are rushing in the direction of Kyoutani’s house.

“Thank you for chaperoning for us Iwaizumi-san!” Shimada waves at him once they reach the front of Kyoutani’s house. “I’ll make sure that Kyoutani comes to morning practice!” 

“I’m not going.” Kyoutani grumbles but he waves at his upperclassman anyway. Iwaizumi glances back over his shoulder, to see Kyoutani dragging Shimada into the house by the collar and rolls his eyes at his eagerness.

Iwaizumi is sweaty and covered in glow in the dark paint the drinks that were spilt on him, soft drink and alcohol alike but there’s no tension in his shoulders though, when he slips through the front door in the early hours of the morning, avoiding the creaky step on the stairs so he won’t wake up his parents.

He glances at the clock once he slips out of his shirt and jeans, too tired to entertain the idea of a shower. Besides he can just put his bedsheets in the laundry before he leaves for school tomorrow.

Bright red numbers stare back at him, announcing that he only has three hours to sleep before his alarm will ring.

“Forgot it was a school night.” Iwaizumi huffs and rolls his eyes before burying his face into his pillow. “Kyoutani better show up to morning practice.” Iwaizumi mutters before he closes his eyes and passes out.

*

Kyoutani is there the next morning, eyeliner from last night smudged and streaky. Hickies scattered across his throat and when he’s getting changed, Iwaizumi can see long scratches down the length of his back. Kyoutani is lucky that he’s the only other person in the changing room. 

Iwaizumi steps up to Kyoutani, bumping their shoulders together as they walk out to the gym.

“Didn’t think to cover those with concealer did you?” 

“Ran out and Aki’s is too pale for me.” Kyoutani mutters, grumpy as he flops to the floor to do his stretches once they’re closer to the centre of the court. Iwaizumi looks at him carefully, before sitting down to join him.

“Did you actually get any sleep last night?” He leans in and subtly sniffs at Kyoutani curiously. The second year smells like grapes, and underneath it all is the subtle scent of sex. “You didn’t did you?” 

“Listen Akiya barely sleeps so I had to tire him out somehow.” Kyoutani snaps tiredly, lifting his head from his knee mid stretch. “I got maybe thirty minutes and that was because I slept through both our alarms.” There are bags under all that smudged eyeliner. 

“Lucky for you I have concealer in my bag and I’m pretty sure we’re the same shade.” Iwaizumi says as he stretches his arms forward.

“Why do you have-” Kyoutani pauses, glancing over to where Oikawa is teaching Yahaba something. “Nevermind I don’t actually want to know.”

“No you don’t.” Iwaizumi repeats, a shit eating grin on his face. 

With his hickies concealed, Kyoutani’s mood is a hint lighter as they work their way through practice, although Iwaizumi offers him no help when he lands on his back and winces, causing both Oikawa and Yahaba to ask him if he’s hurt.

He can fix hickies, he can’t fix Shimada Akiya having sharp nails.


End file.
